


《困兽》chapter 10

by 2483980249



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary（本章涉及：道具，自慰）：箱子、相机。





	《困兽》chapter 10

被子上残留的信息素勾起了Peter的性欲，在父亲的房间自慰对于Peter来说不过是家常便饭，每个月的特殊时期男孩儿总要想办法支开他父亲的目光，让Tony的视线远离自己。这样Peter才能神不知鬼不觉的带着那些能安抚发情Omega情绪的小道具进入一个成年Alpha的房间。

Peter数不清自己为了支开Tony找了多少借口，也数不清自己带了多少违禁物品进入父亲的房间，偶尔他会发现自己的小玩意不见了那么一两个，也许它们的身上还沾着自己的淫液，也许耐用的电源还没有被关掉，它正躲在一个不被人看见的小角落里震动着消耗自己剩余的电量。

男孩儿在裤子彻底湿掉之前，跑回自己的房间拿了点东西，一个带锁的小箱子，就藏在他的衣柜最深处。Peter还顺手拿走了书架上的单反相机，那是Tony在他十三岁的时候送给他的，相机里最新的一张照片是Peter在家的几天偷拍的Tony。

男人在厨房忙碌的时候，留下了一个背影给他的儿子，这让Peter有一种丈夫为妻子做饭的错觉，他静悄悄地跑回房间，取下自己的相机记录这一切，然后把照片洗出来夹在了自己写满超越世间所有事物的爱意的日记本里。

Peter还很顺便的拿来了三脚架，他把相机架在Tony的床前，镜头大大咧咧地对准柔软的大床，当一切准备就休，摁下按钮的时候，男孩儿就知道他的小游戏开始了。

 

Peter把箱子抱到床上，一般男人是不会允许他把这些东西拿到床上的，Tony嫌脏。可男孩儿永远不在乎这些毛皮小事。

他大大方方地把箱子对准镜头，然后在镜头面前打开这个像是宝藏一样的箱子，箱子里装了许多小玩意，Peter拿出其中一件，是一个黑色的仿真阳具，阳具的表面还布满着骇人的筋脉。男孩儿看到它的时候眼睛发出了亮光，就像是见到了什么新奇的东西。

“Daddy你看，这个是不是好大？”Peter看着镜头突然说，他的嘴角微微向上扬着，他猜他会喜欢的。男孩儿伸出舌头舔着那个硕大的假龟头，手指慢吞吞地挪到底座下边，把假阴茎的启动开关打开，震动是小幅度的，但已经足够麻痹男孩儿的舌头。

“唔······好大，啊···”

“吞，吞不下了····”

男孩儿含着阴茎，阴茎大得几乎占据了他口腔的所有位置，Peter不得不时不时地把东西吐出来用舌头去舔，好让自己还能说上一句称得上完整的话，那是他用来勾引Tony的资本之一，Tony爱极了他在做爱时候的口不择言。

Peter把身子侧过去，撩起自己的衣服把它卷起来叼在嘴里，然后用被舔得湿滑的阴茎在自己的身上摩擦，还故意地用龟头去顶弄那两颗小巧的乳头，直到乳头泛红高高挺起，Peter也不放过它们，男孩儿的眼神勾人，看向镜头的目光全是毫不掩饰的勾引。

随意一个Alpha走进来，他都会为这个看似清纯的妖精疯狂。他会脱下自己的裤子，跪倒床边膜拜Omega白净的身体，也许他的力气会有点大，那是被信息素驱使的，他的手会紧紧地扣住这个Omega精细的腰身，不顾一切地将虔诚的吻落在他的身上，然后留下禁忌的红印。

Tony看了会怎么想？他的宝贝儿子是个不折不扣的骚货？只要随意一个Alpha进来脱下裤子，Peter就会顺从本能爬过去含住Alpha还未苏醒的性器，粗大的Alpha阴茎也许会带着些腥味，但惹人的Omega并不会介意这些，反而那些味道会成为最甜美的香气，撩拨着这个被情欲操控的可怜的Omega。

Peter已经把手上的仿真阴茎龟头戳进自己的小穴里，穴口一张一翕，鲜红的穴肉随着阴茎小幅度的抽插翻出了些许，然后又被主人粗鲁的动作狠狠地顶撞回去。

“呜呜……daddy别玩了，进……进来啊！”Peter俨然把艹弄他的假阴茎当成了父亲胯下有温度的宝贝儿，他想象着男人艹弄他时的模样，Tony大而有力的手扣在他的腰间，时不时还会向下去揉弄男孩儿被撞红的小屁股，那会让Peter变得更加敏感，他的小穴会拼命地收缩起来，嘴馋的穴肉会紧紧地咬住入侵者，并试图从来者身上吸吮出些什么来喂饱自己。

Peter把整个上身都陷进了柔软的被子里，只剩下被淫水沾湿的臀部高高翘起，男孩儿的屁股缝间甚至还浅浅地插着一根粗黑的阴茎，“daddy……”Peter想他的daddy会喜欢的，只需要稍稍瞥一眼，男孩儿保证他的父亲会忍不住来艹他。

Peter把手绕到身后，摁住阴茎的底部，把震动调到最高档，小穴口被高频的震动操得松软，淫水也止不住地顺着大腿留下来，打湿了男孩儿屁股底下那一块床单。

“啊……好快，太快了！啊哈……”Peter的信息素入侵了房间每一个角落，薄荷牛奶的香甜成了最致命的毒药。

男孩儿好不容易找到点力气，他抓住了疯狂震动的阴茎，他又把腿岔开了一点，好让镜头能把他双腿间被搅和地一塌糊涂的景象全拍进去。

Peter手腕用了点力气，然后狠下心来抓住震动的阴茎就往自己敏感的小穴里送。“啊啊啊啊啊！”男孩儿尖叫着，抵在床铺上的阴茎忍不住摩擦在微微粗糙的床单上，在假阴茎全根没入之后，Peter大叫着射出精液，白浊的精液喷射出来，溅到了床上，有些飞上了Peter被假阴茎顶出一个小弧度的小腹上。

操得太深了……Peter松开拿着假阴茎的手，任由自己的穴肉去用力咬住它。男孩儿伸手摸了摸自己的肚子，除了粘稠的精液以外，就是被穴里的阴茎顶出来的小弧度。

Peter想起来，Tony好像也这么干过。

在车上的时候，Tony面对面地压着他，男孩儿的双腿被Tony抓着掰成了一个M字，时不时地他会低下头在Peter的小腿上咬上一口，Tony的信息素会渗入一点点，这足够让陷在情欲里的Omega发狂。

男人的力气有点儿大，在他又一次大力撞进来的时候，粗大的肉棒撞开了层咬上来的穴肉，Alpha好像恨不得把囊袋也塞进Peter那个柔软缠绵的小穴里。Peter已经没有力气再抓住自己的大腿，他松开手，把手放在自己的小肚子上，随着Tony的抽插，男孩儿整个身体一晃一晃的，他觉得自己现在不是在车震，Peter觉得他是上了故事书里那个随着水波会止不住摇晃的大船上。

恍惚间他的手似乎摸到了些什么，男孩儿从情欲里抽会一些理智，他又伸手摸了摸，那是被Tony的阴茎顶出来的。

男孩儿就这么呆呆地摸着自己的肚子，直到穴肉咬不住强力震动的假阴茎，阴茎掉在床铺上，男孩儿的后穴有些发麻，他伸手用手指浅浅地抠挖了下小穴口，他想镜头肯定把这些都拍下来了。

男孩儿把另外一只手也绕到后边，他抓住自己的两瓣臀肉，他的手用力揉弄着自己的臀肉，他时而把臀肉往两边掰开，露出被阴茎艹熟的小穴，时而又把臀肉挤在中间，白花花的肉从指缝间溢出来。

Peter觉得他的小穴还是很痒，房间里残留的Alpha信息素味道被自己的信息素掩盖得越来越淡，Peter咬住了自己的下唇，看向镜头的眼睛水淋淋的，谁也不知道为什么这个平日里阴冷的小狼崽子，在被情欲攻击的时候会露出一副人畜无害的模样，往日里多被阴霾拢住的双眼，此时净是单纯无辜，他的眼角微微泛红，强大的反差足以勾起任何一个Alpha的征服欲望。

Peter放软了身子瘫了一会儿，他想着这一段要不要删掉呢？男孩儿的小脑袋偷偷运转着，过了两分钟他又重新爬起身来，用白嫩的手臂支撑自己的身体，好让他能够坐起来。

他伸手关掉了按摩棒的开关，然后把沾满淫液的物体随意扔到床下。Peter挪了挪屁股，把那个装满道具的箱子扯到自己面前。

男孩儿累坏了，他没办法再立用那些道具来勾引那个即将在电脑前看视频的男人。他拿出四、五个大小几乎一样的跳蛋，有些是带着电线的，其中一个甚至布满了奇怪的凸起。

他又趴会床上，用回刚刚的姿势，这个姿势能让他把身体最有勾引价值的地方露出来。

"Daddy?"Peter的声音跟他现在一样，软得一塌糊涂。"你的眼睛得看紧我。"男孩儿笑了，就像小时候参加学校的比赛，他昂着小小的头颅站在Tony跟前，软糯的声音要求着男人一定要全程看着他，看他怎么拿到第一名。

男孩儿用两根手指拿起一颗黑色的跳蛋，这个小家伙有一点儿大，功能也很强，Peter第一次用它的时候活生生被抵住前列腺，强力的震动让Peter一个小时内高潮了好几次。

这次会怎么样呢?

Peter的小穴口还是松软的，肠肉因为刚刚的性事有些许外翻。

男孩儿把跳蛋塞进去的时候，那些被操出来的肠肉跟着跳蛋又重新回到了温软的小穴里。

"嗯哼……"刚刚被满足过的小穴，在跳蛋进入的时候还是不知疲惫地缠了上来。当男孩儿用手指把它推进去的时候，鲜红的穴肉蠕动着咬上了Peter的手指。

敏感的肠肉被一颗颗跳蛋刺激得不断收缩，Peter咬住下唇试图抑制自己的喘息声，他还不想让自己看起来太淫荡。男孩儿终于把那些个小玩意都塞了进去，留下来的是其中两条细长的电线，小穴口被撑成一个椭圆的小口，穴肉一缩一缩地似乎想要合起来，但却被最外边的跳蛋阻隔着。

Peter上前把单反镜头往前挪了下，调整好后，男孩儿放软了身子靠在床板上，他两条均匀的长腿向外掰开，腿间因为情欲涨大，通红的阴茎直挺挺地抬着头，Peter的腰身往下挪了挪，那个被侵犯的小穴也暴露在镜头下。

他的臀部旁边散落的是屁股里跳蛋的遥控，Peter没有急着打开它们，他先是扯了扯那两根延出来的电线，感受它们在后穴里活动带来的快感。

Peter还是把它们打开了，连着那两根牵着电线的跳蛋一起打开，一时间四、五个跳蛋在男孩儿的小穴里炸开了锅。

房间里除去Peter惹人的喘叫声，还混杂着细碎的嗡鸣，后穴里挤在一起的跳蛋相互碰撞，同时攻击着敏感又脆弱的穴肉，"啊……daddy，好棒！深点，再深点……"Peter被工作的跳蛋弄混了头脑，他感觉自己的小穴里火辣辣的，是被跳蛋撑开的满足感，Peter伸手拽住了电线，不知道是想把它们扯出来还是再往深处塞点。

男孩儿的脸通红，唾液不受控制地从嘴角滑下来，滴落在床单上。Omega香甜的气味又在房间里游荡起来，它有些焦虑不安，它在房间里四处冲撞着，似乎想要冲破这厚厚的墙壁，想要冲出去勾一个健壮的Alpha。

"Tony……唔，Tony……"男孩儿叫着他父亲的名字。

他想起父亲滚烫的手掌，Tony总会用他的手掌轻轻抚摸男孩儿的头顶，在他们第一次做爱的时候，它们甚至会抚过自己身上裸露出来的每一块皮肤。男人的手掌在自己身体上游走的时候，舒服得Peter眯起眼睛小声咽呜着，就像是被顺毛的小猫崽子，浑身软糯，动弹不得。

"咚。"有一颗跳蛋被穴肉挤了出来，它掉在床铺上放出一声轻响。

男孩儿的双腿不安分地蹬着床板，那张被淫水打湿了的被子早已经被踢到了床下。Peter一只手掰着自己的大腿根部，另一只手抚摸上身前高昂的阴茎。

Peter的手是漂亮的，它甚至白皙得有点过分，就像是终日不见阳光，成天躲在屋檐下的吸血鬼的手，五指修长，骨节分明。Peter的手摸了摸囊袋，然后握住柱身上下撸动着，"好棒……呜呜，daddy，please。"Peter的脸红红的，他的嘴巴微微嘟起，男孩儿在祈求得到一个吻，他希望那个男人能在回到家，踏入家门的第一刻就搂住他，然后给他一个甜蜜的亲吻。

Peter伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，似乎上边还有Alpha临走时留下的味道，后穴里的感觉越来越强烈，不知疲惫的跳蛋们卖力地工作着，其中一颗甚至顶住了男孩儿的前列腺在疯狂震动，快感顺着尾脊骨一路向上，他的大腿根部已经不受控制地微微颤抖，Peter觉得这双腿已经不是自己的了，它们软得有些过分，男孩儿想最好找个结实的腰身让他把这双腿挂在上边。

Peter还是受不了，他伸手拽住那两条电线就把东西往外扯，"啊……"男孩儿的脸色潮红，电线跳蛋在往外扯的时候带动着另外几个小家伙一起往外走，Peter已经松开了自己的阴茎，失去抚慰的肉棒在空气中轻轻晃动着。

跳蛋被扯了出来，当第二个跳蛋掉落在床铺上的时候，Peter尖叫着射出了一些精液，男孩儿的头颅往后昂着靠在床板上，他的眼睛已经看不见任何亮光，眼泪打湿了男孩儿的睫毛。

性玩具陆陆续续地被Peter扯了出来，但最后一个却固执地卡在小穴口，Peter想用力把它排出来，可高潮让他失去了全身的力气。Peter就张着腿靠在那里，他的大脑一片空白，男孩儿已经记不起来自己在做什么。他只能感受到全身的软绵无力和还埋着一半在小穴里的跳蛋的震动。

"Tony……"Peter喊着，就像是刚出生的猫崽子，声音细微得几乎听不见。

男孩儿吸了吸鼻子，他似乎又从这个房间里嗅到了松柏和醇酒的气息，Peter缓缓闭上了眼睑，他觉得自己的睫毛变得很重。

也许睡醒了就能看见父亲了吧。


End file.
